Relax Here
by LovingPillow
Summary: Seki assigned the class a project, and Doremi is paired with Yada. Mainly DoYa, one-sided HaYa and KotaDore


**Pairing:** Doremi x Yada

* * *

Hazuki glanced from her best friend to her childhood friend. They were paired for the upcoming project, and they weren't too happy about it.

Yada didn't understand why he was paired up with the Dojimi girl instead of Hazuki. They were usually paired up since he never communicated with anyone else.

Doremi didn't understand why she was paired up with Yada when she usually worked on projects with Kotake, who always somehow got them bad marks.

"There will be no changes to your project partners." Seki announced, causing Yada to glare at her even though she ignored him.

Their project was to create a film to show their partner. In the time span of 48 hours, they had to capture how the other lived, what they did, who they usually hung out with and all the other things in their daily lives. Since the project was due in three days (originally two, but majority of their classmates requested it to be extended), they had the next three days to complete the filming.

**The First Day**

Yada held the school's video camera as he waited for Doremi. He had visited her house early in the morning and filmed her waking up with her hair down. It had caused him to feel weird but he ignored it and continued filming her, except for when she had kicked him out to brush her teeth, shower and then get dressed. When she came out, he was already re-filming.

He had breakfast with her family despite refusing. When they finished breakfast, they walked to school while he filmed her walking as she hummed to herself (which he nearly didn't hear if he wasn't so quiet). At one point, she had tripped and he helped her up. The contact was hot and he let go of her when she stood up. When they arrived in class, Yada had placed the camera at an angle where it wouldn't fall while he could still film Doremi during class. He found his eyes often drifting to the screen of the camera and found himself mesmerised as she concentrated on the lessons, not bothering others around her like the others in their class.

On their way to her house, Doremi had offered to hold his bag. He refused but she insisted because she knew how heavy a video camera could be. True to her words, Yada felt himself tire as he continued filming her through the long walk. In the end, she ended up holding both their bags as they walked to her house.

Her parents weren't so surprised at his second visit, and they welcomed him into their house eagerly. Doremi's younger sister, Pop, had eyed him critically before walking away to the living room. Yada found himself amazed as he spent the rest of the day filming Doremi. She had included him in all her family activities and smiled at him causing his insides to warm in a weird way.

It was 10 o'Clock and he made to leave. "Good night Yada." Doremi yawned as her hair gently weaved behind her, she had let it down in the middle of the afternoon and his chest had felt funny once again. Shaking from his thoughts, he stopped filming right after she smiled at him.

"Good night Doremi."

**The Second Day**

Doremi blushed as she greeted Yada's father, the video camera held in her hand. He wasn't surprised at her early visit and welcomed her inside kindly. He led her to Yada's room and winked at her before telling her to start filming once he opened the door. Doremi watched in amazement as Yada's father woke him up. She had blushed brightly when his blankets lowered just enough to reveal that he didn't wear a shirt to sleep. Once Yada acknowledged that fact that Doremi was in his house, his eyes widened a notch and he shot his father a glare. Doremi had to bite her cheeks from giggling at the way he looked with his bed hair. Yada's father asked Doremi to help him cook breakfast, to which she accepted and left the camera in Yada's room. When Yada came down with the camera, his hair was combed to how he normally looked. Doremi set his breakfast down and she took the camera to her side of the table. She filmed him eating as she ate her portion of breakfast. Once breakfast was over, she bid goodbye to Yada's father and they walked to school together.

Yada was silent but he occasionally looked back when he heard Doremi humming to herself as she filmed him. He turned his head when he caught himself smiling at her antics. Doremi had caught his smile in time and she nearly melted at the unexpected smile. They arrived to school long before the bell rang and she filmed him as he sat at his desk. When class began, she left the camera sitting at an angle where Yada could still be its main focus and she took to listening to the lesson. She had never noticed how he kept looking back at her, but she did notice that their teacher occasionally called on Yada to read.

On their way to his house, Yada had took her bag without so much of a word and she shook her head at his actions, even though her smile betrayed her actions. When they arrived to his home, his father opened the door and greeted Doremi with a bright smile. He told them that he had set up a movie for all three to watch and so they spent the afternoon watching a horror movie. Yada hadn't been affected by the gruesome scenes but Doremi had and she hid behind a cushion when something horrific showed up. If she had been holding the camera and watching the screen, she would have seen how Yada kept looking at her with an amused smile. However, she had put the camera down because she knew her hands would tremble and ruin the recording.

Once 10 o'Clock arrived, Yada stood in the doorway in his school clothes. "I'll walk you home." He said, causing her to smile behind the still filming camera. They walked to her house in comfortable silence. It took about 2 minutes to reach her house, and Doremi bid goodnight to Yada who had already begun walking, though she heard him say good night to her too.

She hadn't stopped filming until he turned the corner.

**The Third Day**

"If any of you have completed your projects during the first two days, hand in your video camera with your names written on the tape." Seki announced to the class. A few students handed in their cameras and she noted that only half of the class finished it on time.

Hazuki glanced at her childhood friend to see him smiling discreetly at her best friend.

Kotake glanced at his usual project partner to see her sneaking glances at the unusual delinquent.

At the end of the day, Yada was seen walking to Doremi's house with a smile as she chattered about anything she had in common with him.


End file.
